


Eleven and lost.

by malfoysamortentia



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, but tom definitely needs his danny, tom and danny were just so fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoysamortentia/pseuds/malfoysamortentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom does a short mind trip, but something brings him brutally back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven and lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Broadchurch  
> Pairing: Tom Miller/Danny Latimer

Tom Miller is eleven years old, loves playing football with his friends, and his parents aren’t nearly as embarrassing as they could be. He also loves playing FIFA with Daniel Latimer, his schoolmate and best friend. 

There was a time, when they were younger than that and Fred wasn’t even born, when they used to go away together for their holidays. Ellie and Beth would lay in the sun, Chloe would complain the whole time, and they would play football or volleyball with Mark and Joe, who used to lose every match just to make them happy. Every day, Tom wishes he could turn back time. But that’s impossible, his best friend is slowly turning away from him, and he doesn’t even know why. Danny said he found a new friend, and that’s something Tom doesn’t want to believe. 

As he tries to find a friend like Danny in one of his schoolmates, he realizes he’s going to fail. There’s no one he’d talk to as freely as he did with him. Probably because it was always the two of them against the world. There was Danny by his side, the time he broke his elbow falling off the skateboard. And Tom was with Danny when he wanted to try and steal something. He left a pound on a shelf in Jack Marshall’s shop because he felt guilty. Later that same day he told him, and Danny thanked him. They were like raspberries and chocolate, tea and milk: taken singularly they were good, but together they were better.

“I hope you die”. Tom still can’t believe he has said this to his best friend. He doesn’t have faith in God, but he’s sure this is like booking a suite in hell. He’s trying to smile at his best as he hears Ellie opening the door. Today was her first day after three weeks, she deserved a wonderful smile. Something’s not right, he can see it. And then BOOM, she just lets it out. Danny died.

What has he done? What is he going to do now that his other half has abandoned him?


End file.
